Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 9 The Battle for Jo-Lan
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Dragon calls Axel, Lioness and King to help him protect the sword of Jo-Lan from Master Guan, Magness and eventfully Yao. AxelxLioness a little bit in it. Rated T to be safe.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 9 The Battle for Jo Lan

Axel and Lioness were scanning the world for the Serpent's Tail when they heard a knock at their door.

"Dragon?" asked Lioness.

"Here on business or pleasure?" asked Axel.

"I am here to warn you that my former Master and Magness are fighting over the Sword of Jo-Lan someone revealed I knew where the Sword was." Explained Dragon.

"It's on Hawk's website." Said Garrett.

"Should have known." Groaned King.

Dragon groaned too.

"What is it with your friend Hawk and fame?" he asked.

"He is obsessed." Said Axel.

"We keep telling him fame is bad but he never listens." Said Lioness.

"Garrett make sure Hawk doesn't reveal anything else like the Serpent's Tail we don't want global panic." Instructed Dragon.

"It will be hard but I'll try." Said Garrett.

"Axel we must stop Guan and Magness." Said Dragon.

"Lioness and King come with us." Said Axel.

"By all means." Agreed Dragon. "By the way Axel you were right friends do make you stronger took me a while but now I know friends do make you stronger."

"Axel finds it hard without us." Admitted King and Axel smiled innocently.

"Axel and King will help you stop Guan Dragon I'll go after Magness." Ordered Lioness.

"As you wish." Agreed Dragon.

Soon Dragon, Axel, King and Lioness were in Hong Kong with the Airjet, Trackerjet and Crossjet all upgraded.

"The sword is hidden somewhere that only I know but my ex-master must have figured it." Said Dragon leading the Alpha Teens to a cave that Dragon knew. "This is where I would come to meditate."

"I hope you had peaceful thoughts." Said Lioness.

"With an evil master I don't really know." Admitted Dragon.

"Well you will have peaceful thoughts we promise you." Said Axel.

"Thanks." Said Dragon taking off his mask.

"You cut your hair?" asked King.

"To be my own man." Replied Dragon.

Axel, Lioness and King smiled.

Then Dragon took them to a chest.

"I kept the sword in these chest to keep it I thought safe." Said Dragon sadly. "I wish I buried it."

Then Guan appeared.

"You will hand me the sword my former assassin." Ordered Guan.

"The Sword is too dangerous for anyone to use." Growled Dragon putting his mask back on.

"Says a stupid ninja." Said an evil Female voice.

"MAGNESS!" growled Lioness.

"LI STOP MAGNESS AND BE CAREFUL!" ordered Axel and Lioness nodded.

"YOU HINK YOU CAN CAPTURE ME AGAIN I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS BEFORE!" yelled Magness madly.

"I think there's someone else after this." Said King.

"You got that right." Said an evil voice.

"YAO!" called Axel, Lioness, King and Dragon.

"THE SWORD IS MINE!" yelled Yao.

"ACTUALLY IT IS NO ONE'S!" yelled Axel.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YAO!" yelled King.

"GOOD IDEA!" called Dragon as he and Axel battled Guan, King battled Yao and Lioness battled Magness.

"THE SWORD IS MINE WITH MY MAGNATISM I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" cackled Magness.

"CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR SAMANTHA!" yelled Lioness as she kicked Magness in the face.

"She hates Magness you see Dragon." Explained Axel.

"Understandable King told me about the past." Said Dragon. "Lioness and you do better together than Magness ever would since she is the daughter of a common enemy."

"True and Magness thinks hurting people is better than helping them." Said King.

"I used to think that now I know better." Replied Dragon.

"Good to hear now Magness you are going to get this!" called Lioness as she threw Magness into Guan knocking them out. "Nice I seem to learn it from you Axel."

"Sweet Lioness sweet we better help King stop Yao." Said Axel.

"THE SWORD IS MINE!" yelled Yao.

"NO THE SWORD CAN NOT BE USED BY EITHER JO-LAN OR NON-JO-LAN!" yelled Dragon grabbing the sword.

"DRAGON GIVE ME THE SWORD!" yelled Guan. "GIVE ME THE SWORD!"

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU USE IT FOR EVIL!" yelled Dragon.

"Dragon is usually calm." Gasped Lioness seeing Dragon yell scared her.

"It's ok Li Dragon has his reasons." Said Axel as he threw Yao doing the move that only Sebastian Manning knew.

"ARGH!" screamed Yao hitting a wall.

"THAT TRICK WON'T WORK ON ME!" yelled Magness.

"No but this will." Said Lioness kicking Magness off her feet. "By the way Samantha…you fight like a girl."

(Magness growls angrily)

"Wow Li that was real cool." Smirked Axel. "Magness Li is the girl who will be my friend and for the record Li you are super awesome."

"Thanks Axel." Smiled Lioness and punched Magness knocking her out.

"3, 2 ,1 and she's down for the count." Smirked Axel. "I always wanted to say that."

"Good enough for me." Smiled King placing gold cuffs on to Magness.

Dragon threw the sword of Jo-Lan to Lioness as he duelled Guan.

"THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME!" yelled Guan.

"Not as far as concerned the world and Jo-Lan will not be controlled by evil." Said Dragon wisely.

"What are we suppose to do with the sword?" asked King.

"We mustn't let Guan get it." Said Axel.

"And I know just how to stop him from wanting it!" yelled Lioness as she pushed the sword into the ground and then bent it damaging it. "Gosh that used a lot of my strength."

"Lean on me." Instructed Axel.

"NO!" yelled Guan angrily and vanished.

"I hope that will never happen again." Said King.

"I hope I did the right thing?" asked Lioness.

"You did ok Lioness only a few can use Jo-Lan now but at least it will never use the sword of Jo-Lan for evil again." Replied Axel.

"Only Jo-Lan warrior can use Jo-Lan through life but I sense something in Lioness Axel." Replied Dragon. "We shall meet again."

Then Dragon leaped off.

"We will." Said Axel, Lioness and King happily.

"Jo-Lan will be used with honour." Said Axel.

"And we'll help you make sure Jo-Lan is used with honour." Smiled Lioness.

"We got your back bro." smiled King.

"Thanks King, Lioness." Smiled Axel.

"You're welcome." Smiled Lioness.

Iris Out


End file.
